He Who Knows Me
by Nightmare221
Summary: I, Saruwatari Kaori, I have always been different. I have kept a rep as the loner that is because the real me won’t come out after all those years. Now I have arrived at Seigaku, a place of second chances.
1. How it Started

I, Saruwatari Kaori, I have always been different. I have kept a rep as the loner that is because the real me won't come out after all those years. Now I have arrived at Seigaku, a place of second chances.

I have waist length hair. It is jet black and my eyes are snake green. People would call me attractive, but I don't care. I only have long hair to hide my face. People have weird interests.

I will keep the image of me being the happy person,a smile at all times, but won't show the actually me and won't allow friends. That was until I might someone just like me at a fest that Atobe corps set up, a year ago. He is the only friend and person that understands me, Fuji Shusuke. He is now on my front step, my neighbor and all time friend.

1 year ago-Atobe Corps fest

_I was walking all alone, exploring every aspect inside the huge dome. I was looking for Inui Sadaharu. He is famous for Inui Juice! The best stuff ever!_

_"Hey! I would like Azou!" I said as I found his stand._

_I could see his shocked expression, it was pretty funny. The only thing is, I was serious._

_Inui_

_"She looks very familiar, I think I should do some research about her…" I thought._

_"Azou, are you sure! That is very strong…" I didn't finish, because she chugged it down in a split second. She didn't even pass out! I guess she has stronger taste buds than Fuji._

_"Thanks Inui-san!" she said._

_"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"_

_"You'll find out sooner or later."_

_"See ya'!" She said._

_Kaori_

_"That was close, I hope he doesn't find out that I beat him and everybody in tennis a while ago..." she thought._

_Yes that is right, she has even beaten Yukimura, she was the number one tennis player in Japan at age 6, but then one day she disapeared. People have forgotten, it has been 6 years, she is 12 now._

_"Sorry!" she quickly said after she bumped into someone._

_"It's okay, and I am Shusuke," he said. "Why did I tell her my first name?"he thought._

_"Oh, I am Kaori," she said. "He smiles all the time like me, but I keep my eyes open," she thought._

_"You want to walk around with me, you seem to be alone, and a fest is better with company,"_

_"Sure, but wait , why do you smile all the time?" I said still smiling._

_"Why do you smile all the time also?" _

_"Nice comeback, well I think I trust you, because in this world you have to always have atleast one person you can trust, and my family is no help. Well, I smile, so no one can know what I am really feeling, because I have been hurt to many times already."_

_"That is just like me, I never knew that someone could be like me, I should open up to her as well," he thought._

_"That is just like me," he said as his eyes shot open and Kaori's head looked up to make contact with his eyes._

_"Really!"_

_He nodded, "Also, I am a bit sadistic..."_

_"Me too! That is how I got kicked out of a school... That is why I live behind this wall. I have to keep it up when I go to my new school next year,"_

_"Which school?"_

_"Seigaku,"_

_"That is where I attend, maybe we will see each other in the future,"_

_"Um... If we do see each other, is it okay if I act normally, because i want someone else to talk to?'_

_"Sure, why not,"_

_"Are you on the tennis team?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_CRAP!,"I don't want any secrets and so, um...."_

_"Yes?" what is she hiding, it has to do with tennis, then what?_

_"Well, I was the nmber one player in Japan 6 years ago, you know the person that most people forgot and so the person who is supposively the number one player is actually number two, which that means I am the number one,"_

_".............."_

_"I am sorry! But it is true, but I am not thinking of joining the team to stay on the safe sid-,"_

_"No, it is okay, but are you sure you don't want to join? At least give it some thought for next year," he interuppted._

_"Okay, I'll give it some thought, andI will be back as a thirteen year old! I don't think we should keep in touch for now, but I will see you at the courts next year, waiting and watching for sure, I want to keep someone like me close at all times! Deal?"_

_"Deal, let's depart, and I will see you next year and I'll remember you if you remember me!"_

_"See ya'!"_

Present

"Hi. Wait, your my neighbor?" Kaori questioned.

"1 year, no see. I am as surprised as you are," Shusuke answered.

"Come in!"

* * *

*It might be a bit wierd, but I a sure you, it will get better!


	2. The Mistake

The Next morning

I looked out the window and saw Shusuke standing outside of my door, I was curious, because why would he be there, I was sure he had practice. I put on my mask and began smiling and walked out into the icy morning.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had practice, and I don't want to be attacked by fan girls so early in the morning,"

"Oh, Tezuka postponed practice due to some emergency and I wanted to know if you wanted to go watch practice, maybe even join the team, or just want to rally with us,"

"I'll go watch, but maybe away from you, because fangirls are such a crisis now a days. But before I go, I am going to the office to get my schedule, then I will come, so see ya' later!" I said as we reached the school.

* * *

Kikumaru immediately glomped Fuji and started interrogating him.

"Saaa, who is that girl? How do I know her? Why did she say your first name? Fujiko!"

"She is a friend I met a while ago, I don't know, and I just decided to give her my name,"

"Get back to practice immediately!" Tezuka yelled.

"Hai!!" they both said.

* * *

"Wow! Who is she?! She is so pretty. I think she is the new student who transferred to our class. Really! I think I am going to ask out," many students said as she walked to the office. It looked like she was gliding on air.

"Hi, I am Saruwatari Kaori. I am here to pick up my schedule," she said in a sing song voice.

She received her schedule and walked out. She was confused but kept her smile on her face. She could not believe that people would be interested in her. So instead she kept in her mind that they were just impressed with the façade she kept on.

She walked out to the boy's tennis courts as she promised Shusuke.

When she saw the courts she acknowledged Fuji in the most unnoticeable way. She thought that they were okay at playing and that she could easily beat them if she wanted to.

As practice was soon over Fuji walked towards Kaori and wanted her to actually have a respected and popular life. Only so he could spend as much time with her without her having to worry about fangirls.

"Hey Kaori, how did you think of practice, you going to sign up, you'd be a great addition to the team!"

"No, but if I beat you in a tennis match after school will you stop begging," she still said with a smile on her face.

Without anyone noticing he whispered, "Meet me in the art room for lunch, that is if you wanna talk,"

"Sure, still up for the match?"

"Yep, after school where everybody can see, see you then, ok see you then Shusuke,"

Then before both of them could leave, someone approached them and asked," Are you guys dating?"

They both said, "No, we are just good friends," at the same time, and walked off.

After school they met up to find a huge crowd of people waiting for them to start, they think that Fuji is going to win, but they just want to see how good Kaori is, because if Fuji says she is good, she is good.

"Hey, do you have an extra racquet? I don't have my tennis bag with me as you can tell," Kaori asked Fuji.

"Yeah, ready?"

"Ready,"

Everybody started to feel bad for the girl, because Fuji is their Tensai and everything you now. Well, they were wrong.

"One set match. Fuji to serve!"

"This ball will disappear,"

Everybody was surprised, because usually he would test out his opponent, little did they know how good she really is. She hit it back with speed, and everybody was surprised she could at least return the ball. She even countered all three of his counters. Before they knew it, Kaori won six games to love.

Then she came up to Fuji, who was panting heavily, "That was only 5% of my strength and skill, now promise me you won't ask me to join the team ever again,"

"Fine, but you shouldn't dwell on the past,"

"Yeah, ok, but I think we should go home,"

Then all of a sudden, Inui passed out. Everybody came to him and he whispered, "No wonder you seem familiar, you are Japan's number one player who left with out any reason 6 years ago, at age 12," he then passed out for good.

Everybody was staring at Kaori in shock, soon Fuji took action and dragged her away back to her house.

* * *

How will she cope with all of this? Just wait for the next chapter.


End file.
